1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covered hopper cars that have elongated generally rectangular hatch openings extending substantially the length of the roof. More particularly, the invention relates to a reinforcing member for inhibiting fatigue failure of the hatch coaming that extends about the periphery of the hatch opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,090,160 and 3,833,135 which show various stiffening structures utilized on railway vehicles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,309,237 and 2,433,084 show hatch arrangements utilized on railway vehicles. The prior art also includes a reinforcing member used on certain covered hopper cars built by the applicants' assignor, Pullman Standard Division of Pullman Incorporated. As best shown in FIG. 4, in this Pullman Standard design the reinforcing member is shorter and is welded about its entire periphery. Thus the weld termination and termination of the reinforcing member coincide. In this particular design, due to the length of the car, high levels of loading were not encountered and fatigue failure of the coaming did not present a problem.